


First Time

by Jenny33Wren



Series: St. Petersburg smut [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Frottage, It's all sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny33Wren/pseuds/Jenny33Wren
Summary: Yuuri’s a virgin. Victor knows that, even though they’ve never actually talked about it. Yuuri has pole dancing moves to make anyone blush, but when it comes to real sex and intimacy, there is no question in Victor’s mind that it’s entirely new territory for his fiance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All sex all the time. I'm not sorry. I started wondering what Victor and Yuuri's first time was like, and then couldn't decide which first time I meant, and then this happened.  
> I learned all my Russian on Google. If it's wrong, tell me.

Yuuri’s a virgin. Victor knows that, even though they’ve never actually talked about it. Yuuri has pole dancing moves to make anyone blush, but when it comes to real sex and intimacy, there is no question in Victor’s mind that it’s entirely new territory for his fiance.

Victor is patient, after they move to St. Petersburg. He doesn’t even mind, really. Having Yuuri’s quiet presence in his apartment is more than he could have hoped for when he packed up all his things and flew to Japan nearly a year ago. There are stolen kisses as they pass each other in the hallway, quiet touches as they hand each other things over the breakfast table. There is Yuuri’s body pressed up against Victor’s as they watch TV. Sometimes his hand even finds its way under Victor’s shirt, but it never goes farther than an unthinking brush of fingers over Victor’s skin, and then it’s gone again.

Victor knows he could just ask Yuuri what he wants, but he admits a little embarrassment about that. His behaviour during those first months in Hasetsu, when his mind was filled with Yuuri at the banquet, and Yuuri’s growing eros on the ice, makes him flinch when he thinks too long about it. He doesn’t doubt that Yuuri loves him now, but those first few months were a different  story. Victor had flirted, and seduced, and then wondered how he had gotten the whole situation so wrong. And then it hadn’t mattered, because Victor had found himself so invested in Yuuri--in his growth, his training, in him--that Victor had told himself that it would be okay to just be a coach. Of course, that hadn’t lasted very long between kissing Yuuri on the ice in China and surprise engagements in Spain, but Victor had been committed to the idea while it had lasted.

But he still can’t ask.

Sometimes, he wakes up, hard and trembling, the last vestiges of a dream clinging to him the imagined sensation of Yuuri’s lips on his body. He lies awake, staring at the ceiling, as Yuuri’s sleeping body shifts in the sheets, oblivious to the desire that pulses through Victor’s body.

Sometimes Victor palms himself in the shower. He has to bite his lip to stay quiet as he imagines Yuuri’s hot mouth on his cock, dark head bobbing under the spray of water.

He’d say he’s frustrated, but then there are the quiet moments when Yuuri’s anxiety overwhelms him, and the only thing that soothes him is Victor’s body wrapped tightly around him, his arms holding Yuuri close as Victor whispers in his ear. Those moments are precious to Victor, even though they’re distressing sometimes as they happen. Being able to provide for Yuuri, to be what he needs both on and off the ice, gives Victor a level of satisfaction that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Still. Sometimes he just wants.

It’s a Sunday morning in summer when Victor wakes up too warm in bed. The sheets are thrown off him, but his hair still sticks to his head like he’s been training for hours. Yuuri is wrapped around him like an octopus, all arms and legs tangled with Victor’s. His breath puffs across the back of Victor’s neck. It’s unseasonably warm in St. Petersburg, and so even Yuuri, who prefers sleeping in at least a t-shirt, has stripped down to nothing but his briefs in the night.

Victor stretches and goes to roll away, looking for a cooler place on the mattress, but Yuuri holds him fast and snuggles closer. It’s then that Victor notices the hardness pressed into the crease of his ass. He freezes, indecision snagging his brain.

It’s not the first time they’ve woken up like this in each other’s arms. Morning arousal is sometimes just an anatomical fact of life and not a sign of anything greater. In the past, they’ve rolled away from each other, and either Victor or Yuuri will head discretely to the shower while the other takes a moment to compose themselves in bed.

It would be so easy to do that this morning, but as Victor tries again to roll away, Yuuri pulls him tight and grinds against him as his hands trail over Victor’s skin.

The decent thing would be to roll into Yuuri and wake him up. Give him a chance to make a conscious decision. But after months of celibate cohabitation, Victor isn’t feeling very decent. Tentatively, he presses back. The hard length slides over his ass, making him shudder, and he feels the answering tremor in Yuuri’s body too. Yuuri’s hands roam lazily over him as Victor starts to flex gently at the base of his spine. He times it with his breathing. It’s not aggressive, not forceful. He hopes it’s enough stimulation to entice Yuuri into action without frightening him when he wakes up.

At first Yuuri’s movement are more sleepy reflex than intention. Victor keeps pressing back slowly. His own body tightens. Yuuri’s hands keep shifting, but Victor feels the moment that wakefulness starts to stake its claim. Yuuri’s hips freeze on Victor’s rock back. The pads of his fingers press into Victor’s arms. He hears Yuuri’s breath catch. Victor closes his eyes and tries to keep his movements gentle, like a boat rocking on the sea. Just a response to outside forces, with no goal of his own.

He shifts back, and he feels the moment that Yuuri’s cock lengthens in his briefs. The hands stay still, but there is just the faintest whisper of Yuuri’s lips on Victor’s neck, just below the hairline. Victor presses back a little farther than he has yet, and he shivers when he is gratified to feel Yuuri pressing back, pushing them both back to their starting place.

The rocking continues like that for a while, just a gentle arch at the bottom of Victor’s spine, and moment of pressure at the top of the swing as Yuuri grinds them to a halt, and then the exhale as Yuuri presses his cock, rubbing against the layers of cotton that separate their skin. The lips start to explore a little farther, and the hands start to shift again, over Victor’s too-warm skin. He bites his hand to keep from moaning and ruining this perfect soft moment.

He’s already aching and leaking when he feels Yuuri’s hand over the front of his boxer briefs. The first ghost of his fingers on Victor’s cock has him shuddering. It’s been too long since anyone has touched him like this, and the hot wet sensation of Yuuri’s mouth on his shoulders, and Yuuri’s long cock pressed tightly against his ass make his brain go blank as Yuuri starts to stroke him.

He ruts shamelessly into Yuuri’s hand, even as he reaches behind them to press Yuuri tighter against him. It doesn’t matter that they both still have their underwear on. Victor makes a low noise in his chest and his hips kick into Yuuri’s strong grip.

“Yes,” he moans. He can feel Yuuri rocking against him. They are pressed so close together the fabric of Victor’s briefs is caught between his cheeks, clasping Yuuri’s cock so that he can hump into the friction of it. Yuuri makes small whimpering sounds in his throat and his hand tightens even more on Victor. Victor is torn between chasing his orgasm and helping Yuuri finds his. He wants this to be good for Yuuri. So good that they will never get out of bed again.

He is lost when he feels the tip of Yuuri’s tongue brush in the sensitive spot behind his ear. It’s just a flicker of wet pressure, but it’s all Victor needs to thrust once, twice, and then he can feel the aching spurt of cum against his belly. He rides through it until he has to put his hand on Yuuri’s to still the motion over his too sensitive shaft.

Behind him, Yuuri is still hard, but as Victor comes back to himself, he can feel Yuuri’s rhythm shift, trying to find the same release he has just given Victor. The position is wrong though, it won’t be enough. Victor twists and reaches between them. The feeling of Yuuri’s hard erection in his palm is one he won’t forget anytime soon. He slides his hand over the material of Yuuri’s briefs, counting to five, waiting to make sure he has permission to do this. Yuuri thrusts harder. His fingers grip Victor’s shoulder so hard he will leave a bruise. Victor slides his hand inside Yuuri’s briefs. He uses one long finger to sweep the leaking fluid from the tip of Yuuri’s cock, and then he’s stroking and whispering soft encouragement.

Yuuri’s orgasm is enough to make Victor feel the echoing pulse in his balls. Yuuri’s cry is harder and lower than Victor would have guessed, but he doesn’t have long to think about it before he feels the hot strings of cum coating his hand. He lets Yuuri set the pace as he rocks out the last of his spasms.

They stay still like that for a long while after. Victor is half afraid that if he moves, Yuuri will vanish, and it will have all been another dream in the hot summer air. His skin is slick with sweat and cum.

Eventually, he feels Yuuri’s mouth on his neck again. A soft kiss that feels like gratitude. Victor turns his head until their lips meet, and he tries to tell his fiance how much he enjoyed this wordless encounter. He rolls, until he can lie on his back, and Yuuri’s head is pillowed on his chest. Victor’s stomach is painted with the signs of his orgasm, and he smooths it over his skin with the hand that slips out of Yuuri’s briefs. He’s never been one for cum play, but something about the mixing of him and Yuuri together makes him want to stake his claim on them both. They are bound to each other.

#

After that, it’s like some unseen barrier between them is broken. It’s heady, to be the object of Yuuri Katsuki’s desire. Yuuri sees himself as a student, and Victor the coach, and Yuuri wants to learn everything Victor can show him. Victor is not ashamed of how long that list is, but he worries sometimes he may lead Yuuri down a path the other man may not want to explore. Still, it’s hard for Victor to argue with Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

The first time Victor blows Yuuri, it hardly lasts long enough to count. Victor has barely had a chance to swipe his tongue around the head of Yuuri’s cock before Yuuri arches and shoots down Victor’s throat. Yuuri flushes with arousal and embarrassment. His hands are over his mouth, his eyes blown wide, as he begs for forgiveness. Victor just laughs and laps at Yuuri’s balls until he rouses the man back to hardness. The second blow job is much more thorough. Victor uses all his skills and attention to drive Yuuri crazy. Yuuri is writhing on the couch, babbling Victor’s name over and over in a litany of desire, until Victor sucks Yuuri all the way into his throat, and holds him there as the shaft pulses in his mouth.

Of course, Yuuri, once he recovers his power of speech, immediately wants to return the favour. Victor is so hard in his sweats that the material shifting around his erection is nearly enough to set him off. He takes slow breaths, and holds Yuuri’s hands still as Yuuri starts to rub over the muscles of Victor’s quads.

“I need a moment,” he says. Yuuri looks up at him with wide trusting eyes. Victor can’t begin to guess how he got to be this lucky. Whatever god granted him the favour of being Yuuri’s lover cannot be worshipped enough, so he’ll just worship Yuuri instead.

They make their way to the shower. It's a poor stand-in for the days and nights Victor had tried to seduce Yuuri in the hot spring, but it will do. Yuuri, still soft and pliable from his orgasm, lets Victor lead him under the water. They kiss for a long time, slow lazy kisses meant to encourage Yuuri and slow Victor’s thumping heart. Victor is so desperate, the water on his sensitive skin feels like needles. Still, he takes his time. He wants this to be good for Yuuri. He hopes for endless repeat performances.

Eventually, as their lips slide over each other, and steam fills the room, Victor feels Yuuri’s fingers on his shaft. They’re hesitant at first, but all it takes is a bitten off moan in the back of Victor’s throat to give Yuuri the encouragement he wants. He strokes Victor, long fingers trailing from base to tip and back again. Victor can only tremble as he imagines what Yuuri’s mouth will feel like.

“Suck me,” he says. Yuuri inhales sharply against his skin. Victor is almost afraid he’ll change his mind, but then Yuuri sinks to his knees, and Victor leans back against the cool tile. As he looks down at Yuuri’s upturned face, so perfectly in line with Victor’s bobbing cock, he’s struck by the ridiculous thought that without his glasses on, Yuuri probably can’t see Victor’s face clearly at this distance. He nearly laughs, and has to bite his hand, because he’s pretty sure that laughing at this moment will obliterate his sex life for at least the next decade.

“Ready?” Yuuri asks, and it’s at once so adorable and so potent that Victor’s laughter dies in his throat and all he can do is nod.

Yuuri’s mouth is soft, slick, and warm. Victor closes his eyes and counts the measures in his last junior short program as his body surges to meet the sensation of Yuuri’s tongue lapping softly at the head of Victor’s cock.

“Yuuri.” The name is more a groan that a word. Yurri’s tongue swirls around the ridged head and Victor struggles for breath in the humid air. He wants to bury his hands in Yuuri’s hair while he buries his cock in Yuuri’s throat, but he doesn’t want to scare him, so instead he hums softly to himself and lets Yuuri explore.

Yuuri’s a quick study, and meticulous, like he always is. He learns how much suction Victor can stand, before he’s arching off the tiles and begging Yuuri to let him come. He finds the sensitive spot behind his balls that make his thighs quiver. He slides off Victor with a pop, and just lets his fingers play over that spot, stroking, while he stares upwards, his face open in wide amazement.

“Is that good?” he asks. He nuzzles the skin at Victor’s groin, and mouths at his balls.

“So good,” Victor says. He takes a chance and puts one hand on the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri is always so good at taking direction, and this is no different. Victor guides him back until Yuuri’s pink lips are wrapped around him again. The image of it is sinful, and Victor will not apologize for it. He thrusts once, twice, gently, not even reaching the back of Yuuri’s mouth.

“Is this okay?” he asks. Yuuri hums what must be agreement, because he opens his jaw a little wider, and doesn’t move while Victor slides himself in a little farther. Yuuri’s hand slides under his balls again, and Victor groans as he begins to thrust in earnest.

His head spins as he fucks into Yuuri’s mouth. It’s not always pretty. Sometimes he goes too far and Yuuri gags, but the younger man never pulls away. He is diligent in his performance. This is so much more than Victor could have asked for. His hand tightens in Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri grips his hips.

“I’m close,” Victor says. Yuuri presses into his skin with his fingers, and Victor pulls back from Yuuri’s mouth. He swallowed down Yuuri’s orgasm, but he doesn’t expect Yuuri to return the favour. Yuuri looks confused for a moment, but then Victor takes himself in his hand. He pumps once, twice, and then his world goes black as his orgasm boils out from his spine. His hips thrust, still trying to find the wet haven of Yuuri’s mouth, and he feels like he could pump himself dry.

As his vision clears, he slumps down onto the hard surface of the shower floor. Yuuri is still kneeling. Stripes of white cum paint his neck and chest. It’s beautiful.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asks. On his knees, he looks so earnest. Victor can only laugh as he pulls Yuuri against him and kiss him soundly.

###

Victor teaches Yuuri what he knows. Yuuri has an aptitude for frottage. He can lie in bed for ages, making Victor crazy, as he drags a lubed palm over their cocks, driving them to the brink of coming and then backing off until Victor is begging.

“Not yet, Vitya,” he will whisper gently against Victor’s lips, while Victor whines and promises him a hundred different things if Yuuri will just touch him again.

###

Yuuri hesitates when Victor suggests rimming. He wrinkles his nose and won’t quite say no, because Victor knows Yuuri doesn’t want to disappoint him. Victor already has one finger pressed against the ring of muscle at Yuuri’s entrance. He’s been teasing Yuuri for ages, alternating between gentle exploration with his finger, and filthy kisses that tell Yuuri exactly what Victor would like to do if he ever gets inside him for real.

He drags his hand up over Yuuri’s body, and makes sure Yuuri watches him as Victor slides the finger into his mouth. It tastes of lube and Yuuri. He sucks it in, and then kisses Yuuri.

“Let me try,” he whispers. “I’ll stop if you don’t like it.” He slides his finger back to where he had been teasing Yuuri before. Yuuri presses his forehead against Victor’s and moans.

“Okay,” he says.

He doesn’t ask Victor to stop. He is also more than happy to try his hand (or mouth) at it afterwards.

It’s almost three days before Victor can speak without sounding hoarse.

###

Their playbook grows. There are some days when Victor is so spent he can barely get out of bed for training. Yakov snarls and Yurio rolls his eyes as Victor and Yuuri stumble into the rink, all fumbling hands and skin marked from roaming lips and more.

“It’s part of the new regimen for my protege,” Victor smirks. Yurio howls and claps his hands over his ears. Yakov stalks away.

Victor has to admit these are the days when he hates Yuuri’s legendary stamina, just a little.

###

“Victor,” Yuuri says one night as they eat dinner. Food is just about the only safe space for them these days. They must be burning a thousand extra calories a day; there is no question that food is necessary if they don’t want to expire.

“Would you have…” He blushes, and damn, Victor can feel himself tightening in his pants. He’s on a hair trigger lately, and just about anything, from Yuuri’s blushes to the way he bites his lip when he wants to say something important but isn’t sure how to start, will set Victor off.

“What, Yuuri-kun?” he asks, although he thinks he has a pretty good idea what his lover is going to ask.

His lover. Yuuri has gone from his competitor, to the object of his fascination, to his student, his fiance, and now his lover.

“If we hadn’t th-…” Yuuri stutters to a halt again. Victor lets him work through it. “That morning. The first time. When I was asleep and then I wasn’t and we…”

“Would we have done all this if you hadn’t been half asleep the first time?” Victor asks. Yuuri’s face goes bright red and he ducks a hurried nod.

“Yes,” he says.

“Did you want me?” Victor asks. “That first morning. Did you want me to touch you like that?”

Yuuri looks at him with wide surprised eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone but you.”

Dinner is officially over.

They’re naked before they get out of the kitchen.

Yuuri laughs as he stumbles down the hall, while Victor stalks after him like a silver-haired predator. As much as Victor thinks he will never tire of making Yuuri come, he will never ever get tired of making Yuuri laugh.

They fall into bed, all limbs, mouths, hands, and skin. Victor thrashes as he kicks all the blankets and sheets to the floor. He is hard to the point of pain as he grinds against Yuuri’s hip.

“Yuuri-kun,” he says between desperate kisses. There is barely enough air to kiss and speak. He slides a hand down to squeeze the firm muscle of Yuuri’s ass. “Can I…” The question dies. ‘Fuck you’ sounds so coarse, and this feels too important. ‘Make love to you’ is too flowery for what Victor wants to do to Yuuri. ‘Penetrate you’ is just too damn clinical.

“Can I?” Yuuri asks. He trails his fingers over Victor’s skin.

Victor arches and comes all over himself as he realizes what Yuuri has just asked.

So far, Yuuri has never been the first to do anything. He is a model student. He wants to learn, to observe, and experience, before he puts new skills into practice. Victor is speechless.

“Victor?” Yuuri’s eyes are soft behind his glasses.

“Leave the glasses on,” Victor says. He kisses him hard, using his tongue and teeth until Yuuri moans. “I want you to see what you do to me.”

They shift and roll, until Victor is on his back and Yuuri’s body is pressed against him. Their legs tangle together as they kiss. Yuuri flexes gently against Victor, but his body doesn’t betray any urgency. It’s almost fortunate that Victor need time to recover, because he would be screaming by now if he hadn’t come once already.

“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong?” Yuuri asks. Victor sucks at his skin, hard enough to mark. Yuuri gasps and arches into him.

“All you have to do is touch me Yuuri-kun.”

Yuuri slides down along Victor’s body. He trails his fingers over the sticky cum on Victor’s skin. It should be unpleasant, but it makes Victor shiver. He lets his arms and legs splay wide, open for Yuuri to play.

“I love you,” Yuuri says.

“ _ Ya tebya lyubyu _ .” Victor closes his eyes on the flood of emotion that fills him. He will never be able to put into words, in any language, what Yuuri means to him.

He doesn’t have long to wrestle with his shortcomings though, because Yuuri’s mouth slides along the length of his cock, and then sucks his balls into his mouth, one at a time. Victor exhales and plants his feet on the mattress, making room for Yuuri’s shoulders. He reaches overhead and pulls out the small bottle of lube tucked under his pillow. This turn of events is a delightful surprise, but there are few nights these days that don’t end with them, tangled and messy in their shared bed. He slides the bottle into Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri sits up, flushed, mouth open. His cock is hard and Victor longs to touch it. He loves the abandon on Yuuri’s face when his lover is lost in pleasure. Yuuri bites his lip as he opens the bottle and squeezes a little out.

“One finger?” he says. Victor’s hips rock.

“To start,” he says. He thinks of what it will feel like, to have Yuuri inside of him, stretching him to fullness. Heat flushes from his toes to his face.

Yuuri kneels in close to Victor’s body. He places one hand on Victor’s knee. Victor can’t see the other one, but he hisses when he feels a finger slide between his cheeks.

“Cold,” he says, then “don’t stop,” when he sees Yuuri hesitate.

Yuuri teases him, circling around the ring of his anus. They have played this game before. Victor has made Yuuri come with just two fingers. He can see Yuuri thinking, and he wants to reassure him there is no way Victor will not take pleasure in whatever he tries, but the words strangle in his throat as Yuuri pushes inside him. Victor’s cock twitches at the invasion.

“More,” he says.

“I just started, Vitya.” Yuuri leans forward to kiss him. He presses farther in as he shifts, making Victor groan. Their tongues meet and swirl, and Yuuri moves his hand, so slowly. Victor widens his feet, trying to find more sensation as he presses his hips up.

“More,” he says again. Yuuri flexes the single long finger inside Victor. His other hand slides gently over Victor’s hardening cock, bringing it back to attention.

It’s not enough. One finger cannot be enough. Victor rocks and squirms. He sees the flash in Yuuri’s eyes, the soft smile on his lips.

“Enjoying yourself?” Victor asks. He swats at Yuuri’s shoulder, making him laugh.

“You’re beautiful Vitya,” Yuuri says. “How could I not?”

He adds a second finger, and Victor sighs in relief. He lifts his feet, holding his knees close to his chest. His heart pounds and he wonders how he will ever survive long enough to feel Yuuri’s cock push inside.

“Faster,” he says as Yuuri continues his deliberate pace. He wants it faster, harder, more, anything, now. He lets go of one knee to take himself in his hand. He pulls, long firm strokes that make him shudder as Yuuri works inside him.

“Spread your fingers,” Victor says. Yuuri does, and the stretch makes Victor shake all over. Yuuri twists, and the first time he slides over Victor’s prostate, Victor can’t stop the shout that punches itself out of his body.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks.

“Again,” he says, breathless. Yuuri twists his hand, and electricity fires through Victor’s body. He reaches up and pulls Yuuri to him so hard that Yuuri has to pull his hand free to catch himself on the mattress. Victor wraps his ankles around Yuuri’s back and presses into him. They are both hard and leaking, and Victor thinks on a different night, he would get them off just like this. He lets Yuuri grind against him for a moment, reveling in the feel of their cocks pressed together. On another night, this would be so much more than enough. Tonight though, Yuuri is going to fuck him, and Victor needs that.

“I’m ready,” he says. He unlocks his ankles. He’s breathing hard. Yuuri watches him, dark eyes fluttering behind his glasses, and then he slides back. There’s more lube, and Yuuri slicking himself up is the best thing Victor has ever seen. Yuuri’s head drops and the skin on his neck and shoulders turns red. Yuuri is irresistible as he jacks himself slow. Victor could watch it for hours, has watched it before. There is something about the intensity of the feeling that consumes Yuuri, until it’s like he has forgotten there is anyone else in the room.

“Wait for me,” Victor says. Yuuri blinks, and comes back to himself. Victor raises his feet again, spreading himself for the man he loves. Yuuri slips into place. There is a moment where they look each other, brown eyes on blue-green, as Yuuri positions himself. Then he pushes, slowly, agonizingly gently. Victor holds his breath, waiting.

“Yuuri,” he says impatiently.

“I won’t hurt you?” Yuuri asks.

“It won’t matter.” Victor needs it. The sharp burning sting. He feels the blunt weight of Yuuri’s cock against his ass, the pressure as Yuuri bears down with his hips. Then there’s the sweet burn, the stretching pain that nearly has Victor coming all over himself again. He bites his lip. Yuuri frowns in concentration. Victor feels him retreat, slide out, and he wants to cry out in protest, but then Yuuri is pushing forward again, this time steadier, harder. Victor’s body gives up its resistance and lets Yuuri slide in, and both men groan in bliss.

Yuuri presses his hands into the mattress above Victor’s shoulders. His eyes are closed, his mouth open. Victor knows how overwhelming the sensation, the hot, tight grip, can be. He waits, even though tears leak from the corners of his eyes and his body trembles with the need to move. He needs Yuuri.

Yuuri slides the rest of the way in, and Victor gasps.

“Yes,” he says. He grasps at Yuuri’s hips, pressing them together. He lifts his head to catch a quick kiss, and Yuuri chases his mouth like he’s trying to find something to tether himself to this world.

“Alright?” Yuuri asks. 

Victor squeezes him from the inside, making Yuuri shake.

“Better than alright,” he says with a smile.

Yuuri’s first thrust has Victor seeing white behind his eyelids. The second makes his whole body arch off the mattress.

“More,” he says.

Yuuri is experimental, hard and gentle by turns. He presses himself close, chest to chest, and lets his hips smack against Victor. He sits up, spreads Victor’s legs wide, and takes what he wants. Victor, the consummate coach, encourages him in everything. He was right, it doesn’t matter what Yuuri does, it all feels like their bodies were made for each other.

“Turn over,” Yuuri says. Victor’s eyes go wide. Yuuri slides out of him completely, and Victor feels exposed and bereft.

“Yuuri,” he says. Yuuri is stroking himself.

“Can we try it?” he asks.

Victor can’t say no.

He rolls onto his stomach, and is rewarded by the heat of Yuuri’s body covering his. Yuuri kisses at his neck, biting at his shoulders, and then Victor feels the press as Yuuri slides back into him. There is no resistance this time, just a groaning welcome as Victor flexes against the mattress and Yuuri pushes himself all the way to the base of his cock.

Victor didn’t know he could want something so much as this.

Yuuri flexes once, twice. His knees are placed on the outside of Victor’s hips, pressing him tight, and his hands lace themselves in Victor’s above his head.

“I like this,” Yuuri says in Victor’s ear, and Victor can only whine as Yuuri thrusts into him. Victor likes it too. So much. He ruts shamelessly against the mattress.

“You’re such a good teacher,” Yuuri says. Victor’s body goes hot and taught, and Yuuri’s hips pick up their pace.

“Look at what a good teacher you are,” Yuuri continues. Victor babbles some kind of response, twists his head, to breathe or to speak, he doesn’t know, and it doesn’t matter because Yuuri’s lips are on his, his tongue forcing itself into Victor’s mouth as Yuuri’s cock pounds into his ass. Victor can’t think anymore, he is just a throbbing mass of sensation as Yuuri whispers encouragement in his ear.

Victor is going to come. Every time Yuuri slams into him, he drags himself over Victor’s prostate. Each thrust makes Victor cry out. He struggles to escape Yuuri’s tight grip on his wrists. He needs to touch himself.

“You’re so good,” Yuuri says again. He changes his rhythm to tight pounding jerks of his hips, driving Victor farther into the mattress. The friction of the sheets on his cock, and Yuuri’s rocking cock against his prostate makes Victor clench and spasm. There isn’t enough air in his lungs to scream, but his whole body vibrates as his balls empty themselves for a second time. Yuuri keeps up his praise in Victor’s ear the whole time.

“Such a good coach.”

Victor is boneless as Yuuri keeps thrusting into him. Stamina. Yuuri has always had great stamina. Victor’s orgasm continues to radiate through his body long after the shuddering has passed. He lets Yuuri use his body as he wants to. They are truly fucking now.

“Vitya?” Yuuri says in shaky syllables. “Can I come now?”

Victor melts farther into the mattress. Such a good student.

“Yes,” he says. More words aren’t possible.

Yuuri stretches himself out until there is no space left between their bodies. Victor listens to Yuuri’s ragged breathing like a whirlwind in his ear. Yuuri’s hips pump, fast and hard, and then everything freezes. Yuuri whines, and Victor feels the hot spurts of his orgasm deep inside Victor’s body. Victor has no strength left, so he lets Yuuri ride it out until the other man can do nothing but lie, twitching and gasping, on top of him. Their bodies are slick, and Victor isn’t sure they will ever move again.

Yuuri slides out of Victor’s body, and it’s like losing a friend. Victor grunts as cum trails down the backs of his thighs.

They turn, and tangle themselves up in each other again. They’re messy, but neither is ready to move just yet. Victor will ache for days, he knows it already.

“You’re a good student,” he whispers against Yuuri’s lips.

“I can do better,” Yuuri says. His smile is a plea and a dare. Victor laughs.

“You might kill me if you do.” He kisses his fiancé, drags his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“Can we try again?”

Victor groans. Being the object of Yuuri Katsuki’s desire is a heady thing. It actually might kill him. But what a way to go.

“Tomorrow,  _ zolotse _ . We can do whatever you want, tomorrow.”

 


End file.
